The present invention relates to an electrical connector for connecting a flat conductive member.
In a conventional electrical connector, a flat conductive member such as a flat cable and the like is inserted into the conventional electrical connector, so that the flat conductive member is connected to a terminal of the conventional electrical connector. When the flat conductive member is incompletely inserted into the conventional electrical connector before reaching a normal position, it is difficult to confirm that the flat conductive member is incompletely inserted. Accordingly, it is difficult to securely connect the flat conductive member to the terminal of the conventional electrical connector.
To this end, Patent Reference has disclosed a conventional electrical connector capable of solving the problem described above. The conventional electrical connector disclose in Patent Reference includes a housing having a through hole in both sidewalls thereof and an opening portion for receiving the flat conductive member. Further, in the conventional electrical connector, a detection piece is disposed in the through hole to be rotatable around a pin thereof when a leading edge of the flat conductive member thus inserted pushes the detection piece.
Patent Reference: Japanese Patent Publication No. 09-213416
In the conventional electrical connector described in Patent Reference, before the flat conductive member is inserted and pushes the detection piece, an end portion of the detection piece protrudes into the through hoe, and the other end portion of the detection piece protrudes from an outer side surface of the housing. When the flat conductive member is inserted up to the normal position, the leading edge and a side edge of the flat conductive member push the end portion of the detection piece, so that the detection piece is rotated around the pin thereof. Accordingly, the end portion and the other end portion of the detection piece are accommodated in the through hole, so that the end portion and the other end portion of the detection piece no longer protrudes. Afterward, a retainer is slid and moved along the outer side surface of the housing to be fixed, so that the retainer prevents the flat conductive member from coming off.
In the conventional electrical connector described in Patent Reference, before the flat conductive member is inserted up to the normal position, the detection piece is rotated only half ways. Accordingly, even when the leading edge of the flat conductive member pushes the end portion of the detection piece, the detection piece may be inclined, but the end portion and the other end portion of the detection piece may still protrude into the through hole.
In this state, the end portion of the detection piece still abuts against the leading edge of the flat conductive member. As a result, when the retainer is moved in this state, the retainer abuts against the other end portion of the detection piece, so that the retainer cannot be slid to an attachment position. Accordingly, an operation can recognize that the flat conductive member is not completely inserted into the conventional electrical connector, so that the operator can try to insert the flat conductive member one more time.
As described above, in the conventional electrical connector described in Patent Reference, when the flat conductive member is inserted into the opening portion of the housing, the leading edge of the flat conductive member pushes the detection piece. Accordingly, the flat conductive member tends to receive a reaction force from the detection piece when the flat conductive member abuts against the detection piece in the middle of the insertion. If the operator notices the reaction force, the operator may mistakenly recognize that the flat conductive member is completely inserted up to the normal position, thereby causing the incomplete insertion of the flat conductive member.
Further, in the conventional electrical connector described in Patent Reference, the flat conductive member is formed of a thin member with low rigidity. Accordingly, when the flat conductive member is inserted and abuts against the detection piece, the flat conductive member tends to easily deform due to the reaction force from the detection piece or other stress upon the insertion. If the flat conductive member inadvertently deforms, the flat conductive member may not securely pushes the detection piece, or may miss the detection piece and continues to move forward without pushing the detection piece.
When the situations described above occur, the end portion of the detection piece remains protruding into the through hole, and the other end portion of the detection piece remains protruding from the outer side surface of the housing. From an outer appearance, the operator can recognize that the retainer cannot be operated. Even if the flat conductive member is not completely inserted into the housing, if the operator forcibly moves the retainer, the detection piece is rotated while the flat conductive member is deformed. Accordingly, the operator may be able to operate the retainer.
As described above, in the conventional electrical connector described in Patent Reference, the detection piece tends to be situated at the unstable position, and it is difficult to accurately confirm that the flat conductive member is not completely inserted, or securely prevent the flat conductive member from being connected at the incomplete insertion position.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector for connecting a flat conductive member capable of solving the problems of the conventional electrical connector. In the electrical connector of the present invention, it is possible to securely insert the flat conductive member without receiving the reaction force. Accordingly, it is possible to accurately confirm that the flat conductive member is not completely inserted, or securely prevent the flat conductive member from being connected at the incomplete insertion position.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.